


I’ll Always Find You

by xTarmanderx



Series: TW Live Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, But also an open ending, M/M, Mason is in trouble, Mating Bites, Rogue Pack, Werewolf Mason, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When a rogue pack sets their sights on Mason and he goes missing, finding him is the most important thing in the world to Liam. He’ll stop at nothing to save his best friend.





	I’ll Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> For the TW Live Bingo prompt mating bites.

It was all his fault. Liam’s stomach churned as he walked into the animal clinic, following the sounds to the back where Scott was holding their meeting. He refused to meet his alpha’s gaze as he slipped in beside Theo, leaning heavily against the chimera and setting his head against his shoulder. Theo hummed softly and put an arm around his waist, offering the only comfort he knew how to give. Liam looked slowly around the table, counting all of the people who had shown up to help find Mason. It was something that was never supposed to happen.

Liam had known the pack was trouble. Scott had warned them to keep a low profile and wait for the roaming pack to move on to the next town. Argent and Scott had already met with the alpha and warned him that his aggressive pack was on thin ice and would be watched closely. Liam hadn’t thought anything of changing his plans to go to the diner with Mason. It was a Thursday afternoon ritual after their community college classes let out for the day. Liam had taken a step inside and realized too late their costly mistake. Ten pairs of eyes had turned toward them, the wolves sniffing the air and singling in on Mason. Liam had ushered him back out of the diner and down the street, keeping his hand firmly linked with Mason’s. Three blocks later, trouble had surrounded them.

_ “Never met a human that smelled so good,” one wolf rumbled as he circled around them. Liam had pressed closer to Mason, letting out a warning growl. “Look at the pup, trying to protect his friend. How cute.” Blue eyes had flashed at him and Liam’s own had turned yellow. _

_ ”We don’t want any trouble.” Liam said, taking a deep breath as Mason squeezed his hand in a death grip. “He belongs to me.” It was the wrong thing to say. The alpha of the pack stepped forward, gripping Mason’s jaw and tilting his head up as he leaned in and nosed against his neck. Mason quivered in response, his knuckles turning ashen as he held his breath. _

_ “Doesn’t smell claimed to me. No mating bite, no lingering scent of love or passion...” the alpha chuckled roughly. “I guess we’ll see who he belongs to soon enough.” He stepped back and let go of Mason, turning on his heel. His pack began to follow, all casting hungry glances back at Mason. “You know,” the alpha began over his shoulder, “I would love to ruin a human like you. You’d make a good pack bitch.” He laughed, his pack joining in, and Liam snarled unhappily as they walked away. Mason’s grip was the only thing keeping him from picking a stupid fight. That and the smell of pure terror wafting from his friend. _

_ ”Don’t listen to him.” Liam said softly, turning and looking at his best friend. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” _

That had been three days ago. Mason has been missing for two. It was the first night of the full moon and time was not on their side. Scott knew the pack hadn’t traveled far, but they were impossible to track through the preserve. They knew exactly how to cover their tracks. Liam didn’t know how, but his gut told him that if they didn’t find Mason tonight, it would be too late. He had to make good on his promise and protect his friend.

“I think we all know why we’re here.” Scott began, a heavy air surrounding the pack. “Mason’s one of our own and we want to do whatever it will take to find him and bring him home. I’ve been talking to Deaton and we have a plan.” He sighed, splaying his hands out across the metal operating table. “Malia and I are going to track Mason and I’m going to give him the mating bite. Even a pack like this will respect the laws of mates. They won’t be able to claim him or keep him away from us.”

“No.” Liam said softly, taking them all by surprise. “Absolutely not.”

“Liam-“ Scott began, frowning at his beta.

“You won’t do that to him. You won’t tie him down to being an alpha’s mate.” Liam said firmly, eyes glowing as he looked at his alpha. “That’s not the kind of life he deserves. He wouldn’t want that.” He wasn’t sure how true that actually was. But Liam could imagine Mason feeling indebted to Scott and staying with him, trapping himself in a relationship that wasn’t based on feelings for the sole purpose of doing the right thing. It made his skin crawl. “I’ll find him. I’ll bring him back. But you won’t bite him. You won’t mate him.” He growled softly.

“We’ll do whatever it takes to save his life.” Malia huffed. “This isn’t a game, Liam. We have to do what’s best for him.”

“It won’t be what’s best for him down the road.” Liam snapped, drawing away from Theo’s hold and straightening up. “I want no part in this plan. I’m going to find Mason on my own. Time is running out.” He cast a glance at the clock on the wall. A little over an hour until sundown. “I’m going to find him first.” He had no other choice. Letting his features shift, he gave himself to the moon and rushed out of the clinic. Scott’s commanding roar followed and he shook it off, growling as he made his way into the woods. Time to find his best friend.

-

Mason groaned weakly as the bitter liquid moved over his lips, scorching his throat as it trickled down. He shuddered violently and turned his head, whining pitifully as a firm hand gripped his jaw and kept him still. “Please,” he croaked. Someone chuckled above him and the cup was tipped again, more of the vile concoction burning his tongue. Mason spluttered and coughed, gagging as it went down his throat and warmth flooded through him. The empty cup was pulled away and he spat to the side, limbs shaking as he tried to get to his feet. He lifted his swimming head to meet bright blue eyes and a cruel smile. “Why are you doing this?” He asked the olive-skinned beta, reaching out to steady himself. His palm rubbed harshly against the bark of a tree and he curled his fingers into it.

“Because our alpha wants you.  _ We _ want you.” His smile curved sharply. “Won’t be long before you’re the pack bitch. You’d better get to running, pup. As soon as Drake finds you and gives you the mating bite, you’ll be ours.” The beta chuckled. Mason let out a soft growl in response, his fingers shifting into claws that pressed into the bark and left a mark.

“My pack will find me first. When they do, you’ll be lucky if they let you live.” Mason warned. “I won’t mate with your alpha.”

“Little pup, who says you have a choice?” The other man smiled, flashing all of his teeth. “You’ll imprint on him the moment he bites you. It’s an omega thing. You’ll feel nothing but devotion and loyalty to the alpha that claims you.” A faraway howl sounded chilling Mason to the bone. “Better start running. The hunt is about to begin.” He laughed harshly and Mason pushed away from the tree, stumbling as he tried to get his bearings and started to run.

Time felt like an illusion slipping through his fingers. He knew it had been at least two days since his capture by the rogue pack, maybe even longer. He’d been unconscious for at least half of a day after the alpha had bitten him. The first turn had been...less than pleasant. Mason’s senses were in a constant state of frenzy, his mind unable to keep focus beyond the overwhelming panic flooding through him. He just needed to hold out until Liam and Scott found him. As soon as they did, he’d be safe. He just needed to make it back to the part of the preserve that he actually knew and everything would be okay.

He didn’t fully understand what was going on. Words had been tossed over his head with little care and he’d snatched them here and there during his short periods of consciousness. They’d given him a concoction of herbs that made his stomach roll, something immediately after his bite that had triggered an immediate reaction. It had made his first transition painful and a fever had taken over him, one that he couldn’t seem to shake. One of the betas had teased him about his first heat and Mason’s stomach had immediately emptied itself. The pack had laughed before leaving him with the beta he’d just run from. The bitter mixture was all he’d been allowed to drink for the last two days. From what Liam had told him, heats were awful to omegas because they didn’t have an alpha to soothe them. When Mason had asked, Liam had just shrugged and said Scott’s constant presence was enough that he’d never needed to get physical with another beta or had an urge to be fucked by his alpha. His desire was heightened, sure, but he’d never needed to act on it during heat. Apparently omegas weren’t so lucky.

Mason suppressed a shudder as another howl echoed through the air, this time followed by multiple replies. The hunt was on and time was running out. He didn’t understand the game they were playing. They’d bitten him and immediately cast him out of the pack, forcing him to be an omega. Was it because of the heat? Or did they just want to have their fun watching him suffer for a while first? He swallowed back tears and pushed his bare heels into the ground, picking up speed. None of that mattered right now. He needed to stay focused on his escape. Time was of the essence.

The details of his capture were still hazy. He remembered taking his car to the grocery store to buy his mom a pint of ice cream. When he’d left the store, the uneasy feeling of being watched had followed him until his car had broken down half a mile from home. He’d tried calling Liam to come and pick him up, but none of his calls or texts had gone through. When he’d resolved himself to walking the rest of the way, something hard and fast had knocked him to the ground. Before blacking out, pain had exploded in his arm where he’d thrown it up to protect his face. He’d woken in the middle of the preserve sometime later, naked and completely alone. The pack had found him an hour later, chasing him further into the woods and away from all traces of civilization. Each time they’d caught him, they’d forced him to chug that bitter mixture of herbs and then let him run again. Mason had dry heaved the first time he’d swallowed it down, praying that whatever it was wouldn’t work on him. But as his senses had heightened and a fever flooded his body, he knew his prayers were unanswered.

Mason’s cock slapped wetly against his stomach as he ran, an ache settling in his core that yearned for something to soothe it. As the smell of arousal thickened the air around him, he launched himself to the side just in time to avoid the swipe of claws and gnash of fangs that had tried to close around his forearm. He didn’t even look back at the beta, pushing himself to keep moving. The howls began to sound closer and a fine tremor ran through his body. He was running out of time. The pack was closing in and it seemed every direction he turned, one was popping out of the bushes to force him into a new direction. He had no idea where he was, but the pack seemed to anticipate his every move. Half a mile after he’d seen the latest beta trying to grab for him, he caught a familiar scent that made him take pause and sniff the air.

A strong arm wrapped around his forearm, dragging him back with a startled cry torn from his lips. “Sh, it’s okay pup. They won’t hurt you, not when I’ve got you.” Drake murmured in his ear, arm snaking around Mason’s waist and faintly brushing over his throbbing cock. His inner wolf let out a pitiful whine, tears burning in his eyes as he stared out at the forest. Bright yellow eyes echoed back at him from their depths.

-

A low snarl tore from Liam’s lips as he pushed himself harder, his eyes glowing. He had Mason’s scent. He was close, he could feel it in his bones. He needed to reach him before it was too late. The scent of arousal hung thickly in the air, feeling like a noose around his neck that tightened each minute that ticked by without Mason safe and sound. He could smell Mason’s fear and with each step it grew stronger, urging him to push himself to the point that his lungs were burning and each step made his legs throb in agony. He was so fucking close.

Through the trees ahead of him, he caught a glimpse of his best friend. Mason has slowed to a halt, slowly turning in his direction. Liam clamped his mouth shut, worried that howling or saying anything would bring down the rogue pack on top of them. But he didn’t stop running. Mason was within his grasp. All he had to do was-

Mason’s agonized cry reached him as he stumbled through the trees into the small clearing, heart racing in his chest. He dragged his gaze from Mason’s contorted expression to the alpha standing behind him, blood dripping from his mouth onto the bite he’d just torn into Mason’s shoulder. Liam snarled and reacted on instinct, throwing himself at the man and ripping him away from Mason. The mating bite wasn’t complete without the omega returning it and Liam wasn’t going to let that happen. Even if he had to die to make sure of it.

His claws found purchase in the shoulder of the alpha and he dug in, feeling the muscle give way beneath his fingers. The other man snarled and slammed his palm into Liam’s jaw, the bone shattering on impact. His claws came free and they both stumbled back, breathing hard as they stared at each other. Liam lunged a second time, snapping his fangs as his jaw knitted itself back together and his claws swiped over the alpha’s chest. The older man grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the ground like he were nothing, taking a step closer as Liam struggled to lift himself from the ground.

“No!” Mason darted between the pair, hands splaying on the alpha’s chest as he looked pleadingly back at Liam. “Get out of here. It’s too late.” He whispered. Liam clenched his jaw and got to his feet, trembling all over as he looked at his best friend. It wasn’t too late. It wouldn’t be until Liam drew his final breath.

“Get out of my way, Mason.” Liam warned with a low snarl.

“I can’t let you hurt him. He’s my...he’s my alpha.” Mason whispered. The man standing behind him smirked and drew Mason against him, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he rubbed his fingers across the mating bite on Mason’s shoulder.

“That’s the imprint talking. Mason, you don’t want this. You want to come home with me.” Liam said, taking a step closer. “I’m not leaving until you do.”

“I’ll handle this, my darling. Then you and I can be happy.” The alpha purred in Mason’s ear. He sucked hard on the flesh before pushing Mason behind him, coldly assessing Liam. “You’re a long way from home, puppy. Why don’t you go crawling back to your alpha?”

“Not until I get Mason back. The only one that will be crawling at the end of this is you.” Liam dove back into the fight without warning, catching the alpha by the neck and slamming him into the ground. Claws tore instantly into his side and he screamed, agony rippling through him as the alpha cut his skin into ribbons. Liam dropped to his knees and stared up at the man with hatred burning in his eyes, spitting a mouthful of blood to the side. Just as the alpha swiped his claws for his throat, Mason jumped in.

His movements were clumsy and unsure, but he had the raw strength of a new werewolf on his side. The alpha was caught off guard and Mason body slammed him against the ground, glancing back at Liam to check on him. The wounded alpha snarled in rage and reached out, grabbing Mason by the ankles and dragging him down with ease. Before he could take another bite out of him or do worse, Liam was straddling his waist. Mason rolled and pinned the man down by the shoulders, eyes shooting to Liam’s face as the alpha opened his mouth to howl.

“Like hell,” Liam hissed. Just as the first noise escaped him, Liam’s claws sank into his tongue and he ripped it from his mouth. The alpha gurgled and choked on his own blood, staring in horror up at Liam. He sneered down at him and slashed through his throat, watching the red bleed slowly from his eyes as they grew vacant.

“Holy shit,” Mason croaked as he fell back and stared at Liam. Bright red eyes stared back at him, slowly transitioning into a more human blue.

“Mason.” Liam reached for him without thought, crawling from the deceased and wrapping his arms around his best friend. He shuddered and pressed his face against his neck, squeezing tight. Nearby, angry howls began to sound and they were closing in. “Do you trust me?” Liam asked, looking up anxiously at Mason’s terrified face.

“Always.” Mason whispered. 

“Bite me.” Liam didn’t give any other warning before leaning in, carefully sinking his fangs into Mason’s neck. The other boy whimpered and sniffed in pain, slowly doing the same to Liam with uncertainty. Almost immediately, Liam felt the bond snap to life between them and the arousal from Mason’s heat racing through him. “I’ll handle it as soon as we’re safe. We have to run again.”

“Your wounds....” Mason began before looking down in awe. Liam’s skin had seamlessly repaired itself and he gave a half smile.

“I’m an alpha now. Heal faster.” He slowly got to his feet and pulled Mason up, relieved to see the bite on his shoulder completely gone. “I’m sorry I mated you. You can yell at me later when we’re gone.” He said. Mason swallowed hard and nodded, linking his hand with Liam’s as they began to run again. With the broken pack howling in anger behind them, they sped up and made their way back toward Beacon Hills with the moon guiding their way. Neither knew what would come next, but one thing was for certain. They would face it hand in hand.


End file.
